The present invention relates to an intermediate frequency band-pass filter suitable for use in a converter in a community antenna or wire television receiver.
Community antenna or wire television broadcasting systems (hereinafter referred to as a "CATV system") are widely used to eliminate areas in which radio television broadcasting cannot be received and to provide communities with various kinds of information. In the CATV system, television programs are transmitted from a broadcasting station through cables, and television receivers in subscriber's homes select a desired channel out of the received channels. Since the CATV system can have a wide frequency band irrespective of other broadcasting systems, the CATV system is assigned a large number of channels. The television receiver has a frequency converter of the superheterodyne type for selecting a desired channel out of a number of channels and converting the frequency of the selected channel into a predetermined intermediate frequency.